Falling Back?
by LMarsh
Summary: When Luke rescues Lord Vader from a crashed TIE, he begins to wonder if he can redeem his Sith Lord father. Set between TESB & ROTJ, and a father/son fic with some fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Falling… Back?

Chapter 1

Luke sat at the edge of the lake and stared down at his reflection. He hadn't seen this much water in… well, in all his life. It still amazed him to see so much water in one place. Closing his eyes to meditate, the young Jedi was almost completely relaxed when his comm. chip buzzed noisily. Wasn't this supposed to be his rest leave? – he'd specifically asked for the peaceful, hardly–inhabited planet of Gyraes because it would help him to clear his mind.

And after the events of the past month, he needed a rest leave. Badly.

Instead, Luke had spent nearly every waking moment talking over the comm. to Leia, who insisted upon calling him every time she heard from Lando and Chewie. Groaning, he turned on the link. "Yes?" _Next time I'll turn it off…_

"Luke! How are you enjoying your leave?"

Resisting the urge to sigh, he muttered, "I'm enjoying it very much, thank you."

"I'm calling to warn you, Luke, that Mothma just got some intel that indicates the Gyraenians are engaging a small detachment of the Empire right now."

"Really?" The young Jedi was instantly alert.

"Yes. There wasn't much else on it, so we think it's probably just a small group of TIEs. Nothing to worry about. Talk to you soon – Organa out."

Luke turned the link off and stashed it away in the bottom of his packsack. He looked to the sky – no sign of a space battle. They were probably fighting on the other side of the planet, near the capital. On this side, there was little in the way of population… a few sparse groups of farmers, maybe some travelers.

The planet's sun was beginning to set, and Luke moved back to the cave he was staying in during his leave. He was just about to get some food from his sack when a bright green flash caught his eye. _That came from the lake! _Drawing his blaster, he left the safety of the cave to investigate.

Darkness was descending upon Gyraes, casting shadows every which way. A flock of small birds scattered suddenly, startling Luke. He walked carefully through the brush – if there was something out there, he wanted to know it was there before it knew he was.

He climbed an outcrop of rocks to get a better view of the lake and gasped. _A TIE! _It had crashed in the lake, and judging from the smoke billowing from it, had been shot down. What was he supposed to do? Sure, the Imperials weren't his friends, but he couldn't just leave the pilot to die. What would a _Jedi_ do?

Reaching out with his Force senses as Master Yoda had taught him, Luke sensed a dull presence in the ship and caught a powerful wave of something else – but it was jerked from him before he could make sense of it.

But someone was still alive in there, and, as a Jedi–in–training, he felt he was bound to help. Stumbling down the rocks, he rushed into the lake and waded until he was forced to try and swim. The water was cold, icy cold, and Luke prayed that he could make it to the ship.

After what seemed like an eternity, Luke caught a hold of a bar and heaved himself into the TIE. The cockpit was a mess, and it took him quite a while to uncover the victim from beneath the pile of wires, console parts, and metal casings. It was only then that he discovered the identity of the Imperial he'd rescued.

It was his father.

* * *

**Well, how did you like Chapter 1? I know it was kind of short, but the next chapters should be longer. **

**Since the ending of this chapter was probably pretty obvious to everyone, I'll get Chpt. #2 up relatively soon. After that, the updates will be weekly/biweekly, depending on the business of my week.**

**Anyway, have a great day and don't forget to do some reading!**

**~LMarsh**

**(PS. Reviews make writers happy! Constructive criticism is _always_ appreciated.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"F–father?" Luke didn't know whether to break down and cry or shout with joy. Seeing his father for the first time since that fateful encounter on Bespin brought a mix of emotions.

But seeing him in pain, suffering, made Luke feel horrible. He couldn't stand to see anyone suffer – not even if it was the man who'd cut off his hand and then claimed him as his son.

Luke slid down the pile of debris to his father's side. His breathing was shallow, and even his Force presence was weak. Taking a deep breath, Luke slid his arms around his father's waist and tried to lift him. But the man was too heavy – there was no way Luke could swim them both to shore.

Scrambling through the debris to the pilot's console, Luke tested the engines. One died instantly, the other sputtered, coughed out water, and slowly came to life. _I'll have to try and get this mess back to shore. _Luke thought. He let the remaining engine warm up before he tried to get the TIE to at least move. _Force, help me!_ Carefully adjusting the controls, the fighter ship lurched violently and began to move sluggishly through the water.

Within moments, the TIE had beached itself on shore. Luke shut it off and moved quickly to his father's side. "Father? _Please_ answer me!"

"Luke?" Vader groaned softly, his deep voice almost inaudible.

Luke couldn't help smiling. "Yes, Father. It's all right – your ship crashed, but you're safe now." He squeezed the gloved hand gently. "Can you stand? There's a cave about a mile from here… if we can get there, you can rest."

Vader tried to stand to his feet, managing only to stand for a moment before collapsing on one knee. Luke lunged forward to help his father, but was waved away by Vader's gloved hand.

"I am fine." said the Sith Lord. But Luke could tell he was gritting his teeth against pain.

Luke supported his father as the man staggered to his feet. "You're _not_ fine." He declared as Vader attempted to free himself from his son's support. Luke looked up into the mask. "Your leg is broken, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Silence engulfed father and son as they headed toward the cave.

It took the two quite a while to reach the cave. Luke could tell his father was exhausted from their trek and helped him to sit on the hard floor. Vader leaned against the wall, gave a heavy sigh, and slowly his breathing evened out in sleep.

It was only a few hours until sunrise. Luke picked a food package from his sack and ate the contents slowly, watching the stars as they moved in their leisurely trek of the night sky. Once his dinner was eaten, Luke stretched out on the ground for a few hours' sleep.

Tomorrow he'd have to figure out what to do about his father. He needed all the rest he could get.

* * *

**So how was Chapter 2? Okay, okay, before you start throwing stuff at me because of how short Chapter 2 was, I _promise_ that Chapter 3 is longer. Much longer.**

**If you don't believe me, just ask my totally awesome beta reader, StarWarrior72!**

**Well, have a great day and do some reading! (and could you perhaps write something in the nice, big box below? :) )**

**~LMarsh**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Luke returned to the cave, arms filled with firewood. He'd awoken a little while ago, half expecting his father to have left. But no, Lord Vader was still leaned against the wall, asleep.

With a concerned glance at the Sith Lord, Luke turned to stack the wood against the wall. He was nearly finished when the soft, muffled sound of movement caught his attention. His father was awake.

"Good morning," Luke greeted him.

Vader said nothing. Apparently he'd speak when he was ready.

Luke went back to stacking the firewood, wondering if he should try talking to his father. Maybe he would answer if he felt an answer had to be given. _Or maybe he wouldn't answer at all._

Turning around to reach for his sack, Luke found himself staring right into his father's chestplate. He gasped, shocked to silence, and backed up against the wall. He'd never been so close to his father before – not without a lightsaber at his chest, anyway.

"Good morning." Vader growled reluctantly. "_What_ are you _doing_?"

Luke swallowed. "Uh… uh, stacking wood."

"You can use the Force to do that, child." He rumbled, extending his gloved hand. Luke watched in awe as the wood floated off the ground and then stacked itself neatly on the pile.

"That was amazing!" Luke exclaimed, sitting down opposite the pile. "How did you–" The young Jedi cut himself off, realizing he'd asked the wrong question.

To his great unease, Vader sat beside him. "If you wish, I can teach you."

"I– I don't think that's a good idea." Luke stood quickly, suddenly on edge. Vader's hand on his shoulder forced him to reseat himself.

"It requires only the light side of the Force." Vader pressed. "Nothing more."

Biting his lip, Luke stared at the floor of the cave, trying to come up with some excuse for this Force lesson. He could find none. "Only the light side?" He echoed, wanting to know for certain.

"Yes, my son."

"O–okay." Maybe a short, quick lesson would be all right. After all, he'd never had much Force training.

"Close your eyes and concentrate, Luke." Vader's deep voice sounded distinctly pleased. "Reach out with the Force."

Luke tentatively reached out. "Father?"

"Good, child. Now find the wood in your mind. Concentrate on it. Relax, my son – allow the Force to lift it for you." A brief pause, then a deep rumble filled with pride. "Good, Luke, good! Set it down gently, now."

Opening his eyes, Luke's gaze flicked from the pile to his father. Waves of pride were radiating from the man.

"Well done, my son." The Sith Lord's voice was lighter than Luke had ever heard it. "I have never felt such power. Your strength in the Force is exceptional."

"I– I think I'll get some stew for lunch." Luke stood and turned away, hiding a smile as he searched for the stew.

* * *

It was a beautiful evening. Luke was stretched out in the grass beneath a t'jila tree, half–dozing as a soft breeze blew. He'd come earlier to check out the TIE and on the way back had stopped to enjoy the day.

Luke felt happy. Happier than he had ever felt before. He knew it had something to do with his father's presence – just being around the man made him feel _perfect _– made him feel like everything was right.

Was that the way it was supposed to be? That he should go with Vader? They wouldn't stay here forever… eventually a rescue ship would come for the Sith Lord.

Or were his feelings for his father a trick of the heart? Of course he loved him – what son wouldn't love his father? It was all too confusing to figure out.

Behind him, the grass crunched. Luke sat up.

"I came to see if you were all right. You felt confused." said Vader. He stopped and sat beside Luke.

"How'd your leg get better so quickly?" Luke questioned, feeling more confused now than he did before.

Vader looked out over the meadow. "The Force is capable of many things, my son." He decided to save Luke the explanation that the lower half of his legs were cybernetic and the issue was only in a connection loosened by the crash.

Luke accepted his answer – it was real enough. The Force was indeed capable of just about anything. He leaned against the t'jila tree and sighed. "It's such a beautiful planet, isn't it?"

"It is not an unpleasant place."

That wasn't the answer Luke had been hoping for. He wanted a glimpse, just a _glimpse_, of his father's humanity. Slowly, very slowly, he leaned over until his head rested against his father's shoulder. A spark of surprise – and maybe a hint of something hidden and masked deep within Vader's heart – was what Luke felt in response.

"Father, I… I love you."

Silence, broken only by his father's heavy breathing, was Vader's response. Luke was beginning to wonder if he'd said the wrong thing when Vader spoke.

"Child, I–" Luke listened intently, hoping. Then the Sith Lord cleared his throat and stood. "It is growing dark. We should go back to the cave."

His heart aching, Luke scrambled to his feet and walked far from his father on the way to the cave. Once there, he tried to clear his mind of his disappointment and instead focus on his meditation. It had always been reassuring to him whenever sorrow pressed upon him.

Breathing lightly, Luke relaxed as he touched the Force and reached out in meditation. Almost immediately he sensed his father's presence – seated across the cave from him, the Sith masked out nearly everything else. A keen interest was what Luke felt from his father at the moment, and, slowly looking deeper, Luke sensed a touch of regret. Did Vader wish he'd said something in their earlier conversation that he hadn't said?

This surprising discovery made Luke's disappointment evaporate, replaced by sudden hope. Could his father come back from the Dark Side?

If it was possible to bring Vader back, Luke would attempt it.

Because he would do anything to save his father.

* * *

**How was this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it - this was my favorite to write so far. If you're interested, the next chapter has some nice father/son fluff in it... and it should be out sometime in the middle of next week (think Wednesday or Thursday).**

**And I'd like to give a special shoutout to StarWarrior72, my beta, and all the reviewers/favoriters/alerters! You guys are _so _awesome!**

**Have a great day and don't forget to do some reading!**

**~LMarsh**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vader shifted against the wall of the cave. Night had fallen and Luke had long since gone to sleep, but the Sith Lord was presently finding sleep impossible.

His mind was racing in regard to their earlier conversation. He should've said something to reassure the child – Luke would never come with him if he appeared heartless and unfeeling.

And Vader had only, at most, three short days to convince his son otherwise. From what he could gather through the Force, Admiral Piett had long since discovered that his commander was missing and now had set upon the task of sending more men to Gyraes to search for Lord Vader. The first place they would try would be the capital – as an expert in strategy Vader knew this – seeing if he'd been captured. After that, the rest of the planet would be searched, inch by inch, until Vader was found.

A soft sound disturbed Lord Vader from his thoughts. Luke caught his eye – trapped in the throes of a nightmare, the child was crying out in his sleep.

Rising, Vader crossed to the opposite side of the cave and knelt beside his son. _Bespin, _the Force told Vader instantly. _He is recalling Bespin. _The thought of his son caught in the memory of his previous encounter with his father made Vader's heart ache. Reaching out tentatively, he touched Luke's cheek, caressing gently with his gloved fingertips.

"Hush, little one." He murmured tenderly, brushing away the fringe of soft blonde hair. "You're safe now. Sleep in peace, my child."

Luke stilled in his sleep, his rapid heartbeat slowing as his dreams changed to something more pleasant.

Careful not to wake his sleeping child, Vader rearranged himself to lean against the cave wall so he could be near, should the nightmare resurface.

Stroking Luke's features softly, the Sith Lord knew that this was the most perfect moment of his life.

* * *

Sunlight, streaming through Vader's lenses, woke him in the morning. Luke was not yet awake, so he took the opportunity to put some distance between himself and his son. After all, he was a _Sith Lord_, not supposed to reveal any emotion other than hatred.

But he'd never lost his love for his beloved Padme, and he wouldn't lose it for his son.

Moments later, Luke's eyelids fluttered open and focused directly on Vader. "Well, uh, good morning."

It was clear the dream had unsettled him. Vader tried to relieve his son's anxiety. "Good morning. Are you hungry?"

Looking a little confused, Luke nodded.

Vader pointed to the sack, lying on the floor of the cave. Following his gaze, Luke watched in fascination as his father opened the sack with the Force and sent him a can of stew. His trick had the desired effect – the heavy atmosphere lifted almost instantly.

He watched as Luke opened the can of stew and then froze, the fork halfway to his mouth. "What is it?" Vader questioned.

"Are– aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten anything since I rescued you." Luke's eyes narrowed in thought. "You can eat, can't you?"

"My suit provides what I need." was Vader's response. "I can only eat normally within my hyperbaric chamber."

"Hyperbaric," Luke repeated. "So you can't breathe regular air at all?"

A slow shake of Vader's mask was his reply.

Though he didn't answer, Luke's expression was troubled. He ate in silence, finishing off the can of stew quickly. There were no words spoken for several minutes – then Vader decided he had to say something before the child snapped.

"What troubles you, little one?" The Sith Lord made his voice soft as possible.

Luke's back was turned to him; then his son turned quickly to face him. "You… your past." A sigh, then– "High levels of oxygen are only required when one has been brutally wounded. And that's only used for the healing process. You need it constantly."

Vader could hear the unspoken words in his son's mind: _You must have been injured… beyond recognition. _"I _was _injured. In a battle that went wrong."

"It certainly did." Luke murmured softly – and Vader knew he was trying to procure more information. His son was notoriously curious; the small answer Vader had given would hardly satisfy him.

But that was where he would leave Luke for the moment. Discussing Mustafar – or his past in general – would only rile Vader, and he had no desire for his son to see him during his mood swing.

So caught up was Lord Vader in his own thoughts that he forgot Luke was there. The child's voice jerked him back into reality. "Won't you tell me?" Luke begged.

His father sighed heavily. "I will someday, child."

"Isn't there something you can tell me now?" Luke implored in a voice something akin to a youngling's whine. "You might be my father, but I hardly know you."

"Luke, do not test my patience." Vader growled softly, feeling his anger resurfacing. Dwelling on his past was _not _a good idea, especially not with Luke around.

His son heard the testiness in Vader's tone and said not another word. Vader attempted to suppress his fury by sinking into meditation. It had always calmed him, and with Luke only a few feet away, his senses in the Force would be amplified.

Closing his eyes, Vader was immediately assailed by Luke's curiosity. The child was still thinking on his father's past, conceiving all sorts of… _colorful_ ways Vader could have been injured.

He would leave Luke in his thoughts – at least his son was absorbed in doing something and wouldn't disturb Vader's meditation.

Focusing his mind on activities outside the cave, Vader felt the presence of stormtroopers moving into the countryside. His flagship was here too, and Piett was busy sending out the troops to find him.

They would find him soon. Too soon. _I need more time with Luke! I have to convince him to come back with me. _Vader opened his eyes, breaking his meditation, and watched his son sitting in the mouth of the cave. _He has to want to come with me willingly, _the Sith thought, _I will not force him. _That would only further pervert the child's view of his father, and Vader would not allow that to happen.

Whatever happened, Vader would not force his son to come.

But he so desperately didn't want to lose him.

* * *

**Well, there's Chapter 4 for ya! I hope you enjoyed it, because I had a great time writing it.**

**School is starting for me next Monday, (boo!) which means my updates will become biweekly, or sometimes whenever I can get to it. FFnet isn't my entire life - and I have a very, very full schedule once school starts. But I'll do my best. I'm sure you guys understand.**

**So have a great day and don't forget to do some reading!**

**~LMarsh**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Vader stood in the mouth of the cave, watching the rain fall. To him, rain could be almost as soothing as space; just as quiet, just as peaceful.

Behind him, Luke was sleeping. The child had slept late today, probably because of the rain. No nightmares had plagued him last night as far as Vader knew, but still his father had moved across the cave to be near him. Being near his son made Vader's own nightmares depart.

The search for Vader had stopped because of the rain; from what he could detect in the Force, where his troops were searching now was flooded, and they couldn't continue until it cleared up.

Exhaustion was beginning to work its way into Vader. The supply of liquid food his suit could give him was running out, and he needed proper rest within his chamber. He could leave any time and find the troopers himself, but he wasn't about to abandon Luke. His son was priority until Piett came.

A heavy sigh from the Sith Lord. He would rest until his son awakened. Vader moved across the cave from Luke and sat, leaning against the wall. Usually elusive, sleep came quickly for him this time.

* * *

Vader was dreaming. Unlike his nightmares of Mustafar, he was now in his castle on Vjun. The halls were dark, and outside a storm was brewing. He tread quietly down the hallway to his private quarters – the only natural place where he could unmask for a long period of time. Perhaps the Force had brought him here for some mental relaxation.

The moment the door to his quarters closed, Vader's mask was off. _Air_… he could breathe again.

Something squeaked from an adjacent room – the room Vader had specifically prepared for his son. Had the Force brought Luke here as well? Silently he entered Luke's quarters. If the child was asleep, he didn't want to wake him.

But Luke wasn't in his quarters. Instead, a crib stood in one corner of the room, soft mewling sounds coming from it. Curiosity was tugging at Vader's mind to take a look. _What's this? _Vader crossed the room in a few steps and leaned over the crib. A baby squirmed beneath its blankets, squealing with delight when it saw him. _A… _baby_? _What in the name of the Force was a _baby _doing in his castle?

_Take a closer look, _the Force whispered at him.

Warily, Vader leaned closer. Blue eyes? It was his son! Slowly, carefully, he reached down to hold him. Luke squealed as his father lifted him into strong arms and cradled him gently.

Vader smiled with pleasure. The Force had given him back what he'd lost, even if just for a preciously brief time. He held his little son close, crooning softly to him. In all his life, he'd never been so… happy.

* * *

A sneeze brought the Dark Lord back into reality. Luke was sitting up, holding a cloth to his nose. Moments later, another violent sneeze shook the child.

"Luke?" Vader questioned, leaning forward. "Are you feeling well?"

His son sneezed again. "Yeah, I'll be okay. Just feeling a little stuffy."

"Perhaps it has something to do with the rain." The Sith Lord pointed out. Still, he watched Luke concernedly as the child heated up some food over a small fire. His son quivered in the morning chill as he rubbed his hands over the fire.

Vader moved to stand beside his shivering child. Carefully unfastening the chain that held his cloak, he removed it from around his shoulders and knelt, wrapping the silky fabric around Luke. "My cloak will warm you, little one."

Luke was frozen, not saying a word. Vader got the distinct feeling the child was uncertain whether or not to trust his father's sudden gentleness.

_Don't be frightened, my child. Do you not know how much I want you beside me? _He wanted to say the words aloud, but he didn't dare. He put a little space between them, sitting a few feet away from his son.

"I – I've never seen you without your cloak, Father." Luke remarked gently, brushing the material against his cheek. "It's so soft."

Vader smiled as he watched his son pull the cloak around him, fascinated with its softness. "Luke, there is something I wish to tell you…"

Luke looked up, his eyes serious. "Yes, Father, I have to tell you something too." He paused, continuing when his father held out a hand to continue. "Th– the Alliance will be coming to get me tomorrow. My leave's up."

Vader's heart twisted within him. "Admiral Piett has been searching for me, my son, here on this planet. It is most likely that he will come for me soon."

There was a soft desperation in Luke's eyes. "Father, would… would you–"

The Dark Lord read his child's thought. "I cannot, Luke." He could feel the pain in his son's heart as his father denied him his only hope. "The Emperor would never allow it."

Luke stared at the ground, silence hanging over father and son. A glint caught Vader's eye and he reached out with a gloved hand, brushing a tear from his precious son's cheek.

"Don't cry, my little son."

Had he completely lost his mind? He was a _Sith Lord _for Force's sake! Vader removed his hand quickly and stiffened. That dream had affected him somehow. Luke just gazed at him, eyes not revealing any emotion, not even surprise, at his father's touch.

Vader remained silent, frozen, mulling over what he'd just done. The dream–image of baby Luke flashed in his mind and he drove it away quickly. If he allowed the dream to continue to affect him, he'd lose all his Sithly dignity by the end of the day.

The Sith Lord didn't even realize his son had come to sit beside him until a small hand brushed against his larger one, entwining their fingers. Blue eyes watched him longingly, focused on the eye lenses of his mask.

_Blue… just like mine once were…_

"Father…"

Vader could feel a myriad of emotions rising within his heart, when suddenly a bout of coughing from his son burst the bubble. The child squeezed his father's hand tighter as the fit shook him. Vader's mouth hung open as Luke wheezed violently, sounding like his father… too much like his father…

What was happening to his son? "Luke, relax. Calm yourself – I shall try to help." Carefully, Vader lifted the slight body into his arms and gently laid him out on a flat slab of stone. He draped his cloak over the child to keep him warm and used his free hand to massage Luke's chest, trying to help him breathe. The other was held in his son's tight grip.

The blue eyes Vader had admired so moments before were now unfocused, staring blankly at the ceiling of the cave, and the Dark Lord begged the Force that his child would be all right. He brought Luke's sack to him and pawed through it, seizing a bottle of water buried deep within. Vader carefully helped his child to sit up. The bottle was opened and pressed to his son's lips; Luke drank slowly until he began to recover from the fit.

"Thanks." Luke breathed to his father, lying back against the stone. "I – I'm fine now."

Vader sat beside Luke, watching him vigilantly. "I shall remain here until I am certain you are recovered, Luke." He sensed his son's exhaustion, despite the fact that he was trying to cover it up to spend more time with his father. Brushing Luke's mind gently, Vader murmured, _You are tired. Rest now._

As Luke began to pass into a light doze, he realized he was nodding off and shook himself awake.

_Hmm… resistant, aren't you? _Amused,Vader tried again, pressing a little more firmly this time. _You are warm and safe, comfortable beneath my cloak. Sleep, my son._

Like a small child, Luke pulled the cloak up to his chin, his tense body relaxing as his lids closed in sleep. Yet, once again, the Sith Lord could sense his son's desire to wake and brushed against his mind, nestling him deep in his peaceful sleep.

Vader settled his own mind and relaxed into a meditative trance while he continued his vigil beside Luke. The child radiated love for his father, even as he slept, and Vader unconsciously lowered his mental barriers to feel more of it. It wrapped around him the way he'd wrapped his cloak around Luke, filling him with peace.

He hadn't felt this way in years. And it just felt so… _good_.

The Dark Lord snapped himself out of the trance, gazing at his son thoughtfully. Even if they had to part tomorrow, he knew their bond had been strengthened by this meeting. He knew Luke yearned for him, wanted to be with him. That might be crucial the next time they met; perhaps by then the child's feelings for his father would be so strong he wouldn't be able to resist the offer of coming with him.

But Vader also yearned for his son – and he wasn't so sure that he could resist Luke's offer the next time they met.

* * *

**There you go, the long-awaited fifth chapter! I hope ya'll liked it and I'll have Chapter 6 up as soon as possible.**

**~LMarsh**


End file.
